The Duo Loving Trio
by latrecerc
Summary: Seychelles, Hungary, and Belgium have never cross paths before. But one thing that does connect them is their closeness to The Bad Touch Trio. With that being said each girl has their own personal romantic relationship, or should we say two romantic relationships? These girls will find themselves being a new trio. Three girls who like two guys at the same time.
1. Meet Europe

_Hello readers! I have been thinking about writing a fan fic for awhile now so now i am doing it. I am going to incorporate history, comedy, and friendship all in one. This will be a long series. So have your popcorn ready. Thank you so much for reading my story. Please leave a review. If you have any suggestion message me._

* * *

Emma's Pov:

Out of a Roll-Royce Ghost, stepped a tall girl appeared with green almond shaped eyes. The girl had short blonde hair that sat two inches above her shoulders, along green ribbon she used for a headband. Her body was very curvaceous from under her uniform. You wouldn't be able to tell due to uniform being one size big on her. It was everyone's first day back from fall break. Belgium would get through another year. Her task were simple. Follow up on her two territories and make sure her brothers were doing fine. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep her occupied. "Emma," a sudden voice with a certain accent called her by her human name.

The Belgian girl looked behind her as her driver pulled off. It was Spain. His eyes were a light green which complemented his olive skin. Spain also had tall lean figure. The curly short locks on his head made him look dashing. Belgium had to admit that her friend was handsome.

"Spain," she replied with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting you so early." His Spanish accent was as thick as ever.

"I decided to go to class early."

"That's good."

"Is Romano around?"

"I tried to say hello to him but he was in a bad mood."

"Oh really?" Belgium giggled. It was so like Romano. He was so cute ever since he was young. The temperatures he would display were adorable along with the expressions afterwards.

"Want to walk to class together?"

"Sure ."

Both Spain and Belgium were in the European classroom. It was the second largest class to the African. Based on the continent of your country that is the class you would be put into. Half of the day the countries would be in their continent classrooms learning the core subjects the rest they were free to go to their electives and clubs. Belgium found that herself not showing up to any of the clubs. There wasn't a club exactly for her. As they entered Spain's two best friends were in the back of the classroom, France and Prussia. France was about 5'9 and had shoulder length bright blonde hair; The color of his eyes were as blue as the sea. His slight facial hair on his chin made him look older. Many girls were quite fond of him. France's uniform was clean cut as ever; he had thing for fashion. The Frenchman would flirt with most of the school including guys but he would always was pleasant around Belgium.

Next was Prussia, Prussia was the most cocky person anyone has ever met. He would constantly say 'I'm awesome' all the time. Well, his appearance could justify why he would think that way. The color of the German's hair is pure white which strangely complimented his white skin. With blood red eyes he would be considered a heartthrob to most vampire obsessed girls. Prussia was only an inch taller than France which made him stand out even more.

Belgium parted ways with Spain she took her usual seat next to Britain. Unlike the rest of the countries she didn't have a problem with him. In fact they were actually friends (at least in her mind). Sure, his inferior attitude sets people off but she often found him quite interesting. He helped her when she was in trouble many times. It was unusual for England not to come to class. Mostly if he wasn't in class he was doing his duties as student council president. What duties could the Briton could have today?

Elizabeta's Pov:

 _Oh man. Oh man._ The Hungarian girl was running like crazy. Elizabeta spent extra time brushing her hair this morning. Not the smartest thing to do when you barely have enough time to make it across campus.

 _It was all stupid Austria's fault. Well, Austria isn't stupid. He's quite smart actually._ If he hadn't touched her hair she would have been early not cutting it close.

"Elizabeta?"

"Yes, Roderich?"

"Your hair is nice when it is up too."

So there she was putting her hair in a high ponytail and styling her bangs. She looked completely different. Sorta like those girls in Austria's country.

Her relationship with Austria his hard to explain. He was the only one who saw her as a girl. Even though she use to have short hair and do boyish things like: getting in fight with other boys and always wearing pants. It was like he couldn't see that. Austria was a prince who thought of her as a princess. On the other hand she wouldn't mind switching roles.

The bell just rung. To think she was almost she was almost up the stairs. Hungary finally got to the top when she spotted England heading her way down the hall. _No! No! I can't get another detention_. God please help me! The Englishman had already given her two because of that butt Prussia; if he wouldn't always try to mess with her in the halls she wouldn't have accidentally bumped England making him fall into the fountain. She was like a deer in headlights. All she had to do was wait. Wait for God to deliver her.

The Lord never fails Hungary in her time of need. Britain stopped and turned right around, but he stared at the large window for a good moment. For what reason she didn't care.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be better I promise. Seychelles will make her debut.


	2. The Island's Arrival

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy with school and everything. Oh and if you have any questions about my personal life like hobbies and what not I would be happy to post them with each chapter. Just DM okay.**

* * *

Seychelles Pov:

"Public World Academy," the girl with dark brown hair said. Seychelles stood in awe looking at the school. How could a girl from who can't even see herself on the map fit in at such a school? The school was huge; it was probably bigger than her whole country. It was all grandpa's fault for forcing her to go. If it was up to her she would still be in the cool waters of the ocean with sun on her face.

But it actuality it wasn't Grandpa's fault. It was the European countries and one she knew fairly well.

Seychelles had never ventured out her islands. This atmosphere was like a different world. _'There's no way in hell I could ever fit in such an elite place like this. The only cool things I do is make souvenirs, singing, and dancing. How stereotypical. On top of that i am completely broke with no military strength.'_ Even so, W academy has also helped countries find some talents they never thought they had; one of the reasons why Seychelles decided to come.

"HEY! YOU! WOMAN STOP RIGHT THERE!," a person with a voice which had the most strict (and kind of annoying) tone shouted.

"Eh." Seychelles looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

He was a guy with shaggy blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. His uniform was neatly in place (unlike hers). The thing that stood out to her the most was those awfully thick eyebrows.

"Oh?... Um…? Did I do something I wasn't suppose to? You see I'm a new student and-"

"Huh? Which country are you?" He interrupted her as his voice was filled with a slight eagerness.

"I am the country of Seychelles." Seychelles smiled probably as she introduced herself. The island girl felt a sense of pride saying her own name.

The blonde in front of her paused for a moment as if he was thinking. He whipped out something from his pocket and snapped it onto her neck.

"Congratulations You are now one of my colonies." The eyebrowed bastard beamed. Eyebrowed bastard? That name really does suit him.

"What are you saying?!" She start to tug on what he put around her neck. A dog collar? What in the fuck? And plus a colony? What was he talking about?

"There are a few rules here at this academy newbie. Get along with everyone. Don't run in the corridors. And my favorite." His whole expression changed into something dark sinister. "Survival of the fittest!"

The dark-haired girl felt chills going up her spine. Survival of the fittest. There's no way she could do that. It would be a matter of time before she would get swallowed up. Especially if everyone was as ruthless as this guy.

"Everyone may look friendly here but remember everything goes back to survival of the fittest." A slight smirk appeared on his face.

'It all makes sense whether I like it or not.'

"And remember **you are** English territory."

"Umm.. Mr. England?" Somehow she's starting to hate that name so much.

"If you disobey me I will make you beg for sweet mercy. You should be lucky even serving the student council president." He was far too boastful when he said that.

This guy made her want to throw up cringe and so many things she hadn't even thought of doing to any creature that walked the earth. But this guys was bringing up feelings. Feelings that were so ugly she couldn't even imagine that even exist.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU EYEBROWED BASTARD!"

Her only friends were dolphins, shrimps, turtles, and swordfishes, how was she suppose to make other friends with people like her? She tried hard to wrap her head around on what happened. Those rules that England gave her were going to be impossible.

Follow my orders.

Call me master.

Don't complain about my food?

The last two are one a control freak would come up with. To think that she would have had a pleasant school experience. Lastly he wants her to come to the student council room every day after school. Every time she thought about it her teeth grind fiercely together.

 _'_ _Ugh! I have been wondering around for the last couple of minutes and I still can't find my class.'_ Instead of wasting her freaking time that damn eyebrowed bastard should have told where the fuck to go. It has been hallway after hallway and she still couldn't find her class. The school was too big.

A person who was walking in front of her, had a strange black and white animal on the back of his back.

"Umm.. Excuse me."

He turned around. "Can I help you, aru?"

"Yes, I need to know which class to go to. I'm near Africa but I am also near India. And I am that eyebrowed bastard's territory."

The guy with the animal on his back look horrified. He obviously knew who she was talking about.

"That England! He got his evil hands even on a lovely girl. You are even a new student. Talk about the worst, aru."

"You-?"

"I try to face off him but he's super brutal. Destroyed my house and made me eat his food."

"Uh.."

"..And he's student council president. He's the strongest and the most powerful."

"That bastard? Please tell me you are lying."

"I wish. That is one of the reasons no one goes against him."

"That would be all now." A smile crept on her lips. Sometimes you need to smile to keep from crying. "Where would my class be?"

"Oh, aru. You would be in the Africa class. If you would like I can show you."

"Yes, please."

"I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am China. You probably know me for being the most famous in the Asia class."

"Nice to meet you. One more question. Can I pet that thing on your back?"

* * *

 **This chapter is finally over friends. Now where gonna get to the juicy meeting and what not maybe some HunxPru and HunxAus introductions. Shit we already did the HunxAus. . And I love my viewers and followers. 3**


	3. Before the Bel

**Belgium's POV**

Belgium sat in her desk finishing the rest of the problems on her worksheet. Algebra was not her strongest but she understood it enough to be wedging between a B+ and an A-. She stopped halfway and looked at Britain's desk. Usually by around this time he would usually be in class now.

They had went to the same school since the beginning of middle school at Euro Academy. Britain, to her was admirable. He possessed such great qualities: he is great it war, has really good manners, and always being at the top of his class each year. Despite all this anytime she would see him (when she got the chance to) he would look so alone. Not Switzerland being alone, a kind of alone that longs for someone. The type that wants friends its just the simple fact that no other country wants to talk to him because they get rubbed off the wrong way.

It's not like Belgium hasn't tried talking to him, she really has tried. It's just hard when someone always brushes you off. _'I'll just have to keep trying.'_ She thought. Sooner or later Briton would eventually give up and just talk. But why am I so persistent with him?

Minutes flew by as Belgium was lost in her thought as a certain blonde that contained in her thoughts sat in his desk."Well, well, well look who's here today. Not only that but tardy too", she said with her famous cat-like smiles.

"I have my reason." England huffed.  
"Well we're working on this worksheet it is just basically yesterday's review."  
"Okay then."  
He nodded at her and started to take out his pen from leather bag.

The curly-haired girl never understood why none of their fellow classmates would always abstain the Englishman when he was near. If there was some sort of event or celebration no one would invite him.

The green-eyed girl sighed. She finished her assignment and laid her pencil down. Her eyes begun to close as she was slowly getting lost….

"Why are you out here?"

The small child with a mop of messy blond hair jumped in surprised. His head snapped around looking at a girl with a big bright red ribbon sitting on top of her head, and a beige dressed that had been laced with dark brown.

"I'm reading." The boy grumbled.  
"About bunnies?" She pointed to the page her was reading. The boy's cheek has flushed with pink. He looked away from the girl shielding his embarrassment away. "Yes."

"I like bunnies to." With no questions asked she plopped herself close next to him. Sitting criss crossed she sat as she pulled the large picture book so that it would be equally between them.  
"What are you doing?!" The kid had shouted at her getting up. He towered over her in a frightening way. His brows smashed together. A child making such an expression was troubling. He would sure to have wrinkles in the future. But his eyebrows would certainly take the focus off of that.

"Oh?" The girl's face fell. "Sorry." The girl held a part of her poofy dress as she stood up. Her curly blond locks bounced just below her shoulders as she started to walk back to the estate her family was living at while they were going to be in England for the month.

The day was cool with just enough of sun from it being nippy. The blond had walked for a bit now when crunching noises from behind her where near. "Hmmm?" She turned around looking at a boy with thick eyebrows, a mop of messy blond hair, flushed cheeks, holding her red ribbon in his hands.

"I saw it come out of your hair…." He averted his gas to the grass.  
She took the ribbon in her hands. "Thank you.. You..you?"  
"Arthur."

"Belgium! Belgium!" An English accent called her name while a hand shook her.  
"Hmm?" Her eyes flew open as she looked around and found no one in the room.

"Why are you sleeping?" The Englishman folded his arms.  
"No reason in particular." She answered. "Why did you come to so class late?"  
"Oh, I was getting back from the council when I had seen an adolescent girl. Quiet average looking."  
"Interesting."  
"I made her one of my colonies"  
"What is she?"  
"I am assuming African since she didn't have a spanish accent." He glanced at his watch before gathering his school bag.

"See you later Briton." Belgium cheered as he was heading out. The Englishman stopped looking back and nodded before continuing. One hand on her cheek and she kind of knew.

 **Seychelles's POV**  
Seychelles knocked on the door. A stout lady with deep skin opened it, and greeted her with a smile. "I am assuming you are new." She had a thick African accent. "Come on in, child." Seychelles walked into a room with tan to the deepest dark staring at her. "Class this our new student." She spoke broadly to the student. "Go on tell us about yourself."

The dark-haired girl cleared her throat. "Well.. I never exactly went out of my islands. I do not know much about the world but it is nice to meet you. I'm the country of Seychelles."

"Welcome to our class," someone in the back chimed.  
"It's nice to meet you!"  
"Let's get alone."

 _'_ _Wow… This is my first time seeing so many different countries together at a time. And they all seem really nice too. I think I am going to like it here except that_ _ **one**_ _person.'  
_  
"Would anyone like to introduce themselves to Seychelles really quick.?" the teacher asked the class.

"I will Mrs. Folami." A girl with chocolate skin and braids that were in a ponytail stood up. "My name is Kenya, English territory; My favorite food is nyama choma."

Seychelles's eye twitched. Hearing that word. She could have sworn that girl said English. Maybe she was just hearing things.

Next a boy with brown skin and completely bald stood up. "The name is Uganda, English territory. My name comes from the former Kingdom of Buganda."

 _'_ _How interesting.'  
_  
After that one by one each country start introducing themselves along with one fact about them. It was all so surreal to Seychelles to know that she wasn't alone. The only thing that bothered her the most was that each one of the countries in the room was another country's territory, especially English. _'Did that guy took most of these countries as well as me?'_ Her face was starting to turn a faint red. 'Grandpa I would like to go back home.'

"Seychelles? Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Folami.

"Oh? Yes! I am completely fine." She shook her head smiling.

"Why don't you have a seat next to Cameroon?" A boy with glasses and a straight face raised his hand from the left side of the class.

Seychelles took her seat next to the boy. He was extremely built. His large body hovered over the desk intensely as he scribbled on the sheet of paper. This was gonna be quite an adventure for the island girl.

"Ok class. Before we wrap up here. Seychelles why don't you come up here to the board and draw for us your national emblem?" Mrs. Folami held up the piece of chalk to the board.

 _'_ _Oh, crap. I wanted so desperately to not show everyone my national emblem. I would sure be the laughing-stock of the whole class. I really want to hide right now.'_ All eyes were on Seychelles as she got up to the front of the class. She took the piece of chalk and quickly drawing her emblem.

"Here it is." She crookedly smiled at the tuna and swordfishes.

 **Hungary's POV**  
Elizaveta opened the door to the school's music room. Roderich was sitting at the piano writing on some sheets of music. "How's it going?" she asked.

His head bobbed up. "Oh, Elizaveta?" He put his pencil without an eraser down. "I didn't expect you to be here. Don't you have swim practice?"

The Hungarian girl sat down in the chair near the door. "I wanted to…" 'Think. I don't need Austria thinking I'm strange.' "Stop by. We don't have swim practice today." 'Forgive me Australia.'

"Ok then. Well while you're here do you want me to play for you?"  
 _'_ _More than anything.'_

"I need your ear Elizaveta." Austria began to play a soothing yet sorrow song. It was quite lovely. Anyone with ears would have said it. The uniform he wore very neat; he was one of the few who kept their uniform up every single day. If only Prussia would be influenced by this he would probably act so stupid all the time.

After the song came to an end Rodreich leaned over to the side rummaging through his school bag. "What do you think of it?"

Hungary thought for a moment. She wasnt an expeert when it came to music; just fairly decent. But she could tell that something in Austria's piece was missing something. "The last part of the song was somewhat… How should I put it…?...choppy."

"Ich sehe. I was trying to temporarily come up with something for the last part."  
"Well, I'm sure that you'll come up with something." She shrugged looking up in the air. 'Something great.'

Rodreich pulled out a purple box from his bag. It had a yellow thin string that uniformed into a fragile bow. He took the chair next to her; setting the box on the round table in front of them. "I wanted cake today after a nice hour full of music. So last night I made this," he said sitting down next to her. He undid the bow on the bow with a single tug which sent the top standing straight up. There was a small chocolate cake along with two tiny forks. "Vant some?"  
"Yes," she answered.

Austraia's cooking was super tasty she didn't expect anything less. The best dessert he had ever made was the malakoff torte, but this cake was just as delicious. The two silently ate the chocolate cake down to a small square.

"Elizaveth." Austria set down his fork down.

* * *

 ** _Hi, readers! Boi a whole year since I have come back to this story. Sooner or later I'm going to edit this chapter more and add more. I'm also going to update you guys on why I went bye bye all of a sudden. But should I tell you guys when I reedit this chapter or the next chapter when I do? Idk. You guys tell me!_**


End file.
